Gekijoban TKR vs AKR: Taisen no Sekai
by DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker
Summary: Tournament Kamen Rider & Academy Kamen Rider team up in this AU movie to save the Earth and Alter-Earth from the evil tyrant known as King Wyklaw.


_"Hello? Hey, Reina! Yeah, I'm just planting my mother's apple trees. Sure, I'd love to come up to the pool later. Yeah, I'll be down in say, an hour? Okay, Reina, you take care."_

Hao Wong clicked the 'End Call' button on his mobile phone and went back to his task. Within the hour, he'd completed his work. His parents gave him permission to go out. For Hao, it had been three years since _Tournament Kamen Rider _had torn through Michigan like a gale-force hurricane. He did well enough to ensure him a place in the second tournament in two years' time... and better yet, he didn't have to deal with shady gangsters threatening his family this time around.

But Hao indeed missed transforming into Kamen Rider Kuuga to battle the threat of kaijin all over Michigan and then defeat Riders in the tournament. He especially missed fighting alongside the good friends he had made during the tournament.

_"Oh well," _Hao thought to himself. _"Life goes on."_

He walked around the corner, hoping to catch Mark Mitsukai at the dojo: "Mitsukai-sempai! You there?"

No answer.

_"That's weird... he's usually always in."_

Hao slowly reached for the door handle and slid it open. The dojo was clean and tidy... but that would soon change.

"Hao, help!" Mitsukai requested with a yelp as he crashed through the wall. "Gelnewts!"

Indeed, Mark Mitsukai was being overrun by the Mirror Monsters, prompting Hao to summon the Arcle to his waist.

"Henshin!"

Hao pressed his hand down on the side pad, causing the red Amadam gem to flash repeatedly, forming the Kuuga armour around Hao's body. Hao stood ready in Rising Mighty Form.

"Bring it on!" Hao challenged. The Gelnewts stupidly took the offer and were all wiped out by Hao's attacks until one remained.

"Emperor's Fist! Way of the Kuuga: Rising Mighty Kick!"

Hao's boot, equipped with the Mighty Anklet, flared up, prompting Hao to jump into the air and level the Gelnewt with his ultimate attack. But this Gelnewt just responded by rushing for Hao and gripping him tightly before he exploded into defeat. Hao closed his eyes and struggled to get free.

All of a sudden, Hao found himself back in human form, cold and in unfamiliar surroundings, with no Mark Mitsukai in sight.

_"Where am I?"_

**Gekijoban Tournament Kamen Rider versus Academy Kamen Rider: Taisen no Sekai.**

_"How troublesome. I don't know where the hell I am."_ Joseph Harbinger groaned to himself. He took a look around; he was definitely no longer on Hongo Island. The environment he now inhabited was filled with mist and was as dark as the abyss. Joey turned around and then saw what looked to be a massive gate, leading to somewhere.

_"Time to get to the bottom of things. Might get some treasure while I'm at it, too."_ Joey thought in glee as he walked towards the gate. He pulled the Diendriver from his Kabuto dorm jacket and held the Diend card ready.

---xxx---

"Clock Up class was sure fun, Shiro-niisan." Kenzaki Ryozaki commented.

"I don't give a damn, Kenzaki-niisan. I just hope my date with Amanda-chan goes well later." Shiro Ryozaki replied as the brothers guzzled down water to get over the Clock Up lag. As they walked along the hall, Shiro stopped dead at the noticeboard, causing Kenzaki to stop as well.

"Shiro-niisan, what's wrong?" Kenzaki wondered. He moved closer towards his brother and then suddenly...

...they vanished.

---xxx---

In this new environment, Hao was very lost.

"What is this place? I've never been here before. Is this still Michigan?" Hao told himself, walking forward. He almost went facefirst before he stopped himself and looked down, realising his was on somebody's roof. He jumped across several rooftops, with the locals only managing to get a glimpse of Hao before he had skipped to another roof. Hao repeated this for a while, until he noticed some familiar motorcycles drive past. They resembled that of Kamen Rider Faiz's Autovajin, in blue and red colours. Hao got the idea to follow them, and as he got closer, he began to hear a commotion flare up. Funnily enough, the motorcycles had stopped. The two owners of the bikes stepped off and grabbed two steel briefcases from the back.

"Time to lasso the bitch, Beta." The red-clad one said.

Beta smiled: "Yeah, Alpha. I'm going to enjoy this."

They both reached into the briefcases and pulled out two Faiz Driver-like belts, complete with accessories. Both dialled 1-1-1-ENTER into the phones.

_Standing By!_

_Standing By!_

"Henshin!" Alpha & Beta commanded, inserting the phones onto the Driver slots.

_Complete!_

_Complete!_

They both transformed into Kamen Riders, approaching a crowd that was heckling a young woman in rags. The crowd soon dispersed once the Riders were noticed. Alpha and Beta began to attack the woman, drawing their Phones in Gun mode. Hao wouldn't stand for such an attack, even if it was commonplace in this world for it to occur. Hao jumped off the roof from which he was hiding and booted the guns out of the Riders' hands.

Hao summoned the Arcle: "Henshin!"

Hao transformed into Kuuga Rising Mighty Form, and began to fight with these otherworld Kamen Riders. Hao kicked Alpha over, who got up and drew the Alpha Edge from his motorcycle. Hao backflip-kicked Beta and flipped him inside out. Alpha struck him in the back and Hao found himself warding off the sword-based attacks. Alpha swung his weapon again, but Hao caught it and flipped Alpha over, transforming the Alpha Edge into the Titan Sword.

"Chou Henshin!"

Hao assumed Rising Titan Form. He summoned a second Titan Sword and took on both Riders at the same time without much effort. The two staggered back and then suddenly, a whip thrust past Hao and struck them both in the chest.

"Let's go back to the king... we must let him know the princess has a new ally!" Beta suggested. Alpha gave a slow nod and the two retreated away on their bikes. Hao looked at the few people from the crowd who had stayed.

"Nothing to see here, folks. Go back to your homes." He yelled. The crowd took the hint. Hao reverted to human form and approached the woman, who was holding what looked to be the Jacorder in her hand. She got up and pointed the Jacorder at Hao, weary of him.

"Who are you... and why did you just defend me?" She asked.

Hao put his hands up: "I'm Hao Wong. I don't know where the heck I am, but I couldn't let someone just beat down a defenseless woman."

She lowered the Jacorder and revealed her face: "As you can see, I am far from defenseless. I apologise for being weary of you, Mr. Wong, but I have a hard time trusting strangers nowadays. Alpha and Beta came after me under my uncle's orders."

"Why does your own family want you dead?" Hao wondered.

"Complete control of my throne and my bloodline. My name is Princess Raven, but my bloodline name is Argo the Fifth. I am the rightful heiress of the throne of Alter-Earth." Raven began to explain.

"Alter-Earth?" Hao wondered, scratching his head.

"Yes, Alter-Earth. The planet you stand on now. Like I said, I am the rightful heiress of the throne of Alter-Earth, but my uncle, Wyklaw, murdered my father King Argo the Fourth and cast me out, declaring himself King. I have been running from his forces for close to two years, and I always manage to slip away. The reason I can't trust anyone is that there are many refugees beyond the walls of the Imperial City that would gladly turn me in for a chance to eat and have a beautiful living arrangement. Luckily for me, my resistance has been built up to the point we can successfully challenge Wyklaw's kingdom. What about you? Why are you here?" Raven replied.

Hao shook his head: "I don't know. One minute I was at home and then I closed my eyes for one second before finding myself in this town. I never knew there was another world beyond my own... if what you're saying is basically correct."

"Likewise from mine. I think you should come with me to meet the resistance... you may be the otherworlder they summoned to help us." Raven explained.

---xxx---

"What the heck is going on, Dax?" Erik Caine asked in confusion as he and Dax Komodo froze during a sparring session. Erik watched his forearm closely, looking like it was dissolving and then solidifying again. Dax was the same, as was Amanda Kyle.

"I don't know, man. This is just spooky. And not in the Kamen Rider sense." Dax responded. Ziggy, Negataros & YuKivat were also being affected.

---xxx---

"The greatest of all our heirlooms... the Yu-Ki Belt... has been passed down from generation to generation, enduring countless wars and dormant periods of peaceful tranquility. My father King Argo was the son of two handpicked to be the next heir to the throne. This sparked jealousy in my uncle Wyklaw, because he felt he was the stronger of the brothers. My grandfather disagreed and banished Wyklaw to the outside of Imperial City. My father took pity on Wyklaw and requested he become a general for him, but that ended up with severe consequences for my father. The Ghost Imagin was convinced by Wyklaw to betray my father and then deliver the Yu-Ki Belt to him. Without the protection of his bloodline, my father's life was lost and Wyklaw quickly took control of Imperial City, ordering my death so he could lay full claim to the throne, but a small resistance force helped me escape. Now I live day-by-day, moving to regain the crown. Each generation was hopeful that they could unlock Yu-Ki's most powerful form, the Hijack Form, by collecting the three legendary Joker cards. This time... Wyklaw may obtain his goal. He has both the Albino & Navy Jokers." Raven explained.

Hao blinked: "Where's the last one?"

"That's easy: I own it. The Black Joker Undead card is the most powerful of the three Jokers. When used in conjunction with the other two, unbelievable and overwhelming power is unleashed... but so is a dark power. Wyklaw is looking to control both. The resistance cannot let that happen." Raven replied, showing Hao the green-and-black card. The pair descended into a dark tunnel, where Raven lit the way with some dust from her pocket that lit up brightly once it hit the air above them.

"Electricity is cut off down here... best to use illuminating dust, handed down from my mother." Raven informed Hao, leading him deeper into the darkness which the dust kept alight. They eventually reached a large door, where Raven took a ring of keys from her pocket and opened the many locks on the door, which formed a circle. The locks swallowed the keys to Hao's surprise and the doors slowly creaked open. Raven led Hao inside and closed the doors, retrieving her keys from the other side. Raven & Hao reached a hallway infested with illuminating dust, assuring light for the inhabitants. Raven & Hao crossed many hallways, walked down many stairs and descended many levels until they reached another large door, but this one had no locks, save for a strange port. Raven took out the Jacorder and inserted it into the port. The doors opened.

Raven turned to Hao again: "Here are the fruits of our labour. The resistance movement to restore my bloodline to its rightful place."

_"Grandmother said this... if you fight only for yourself, then it is not worth fighting."_

"Oh, hello, Tendou." Raven greeted. A young Japanese man with a white sleeveless top (although marked with oil stains) walked out onto the scene.

"You have to be more careful, Raven. Alpha & Beta almost got their hands on that card once before as if you didn't remember." Tendou replied.

"I'll be more careful in future then. Tendou, I'd like you to meet Hao Wong. Hao Wong, this is Tendou Souji. He was the one who built a portal machine that could allow us to bring forth an otherworlder. Not believing in another world made me skeptical, but it seems the experiment worked." Raven introduced.

"Otherworlder? I was hoping to summon the rumoured legendary champion, whomever he may be... could you be him? Could you be Den-O?" Tendou asked.

Hao blinked: "No, I'm Kuuga. You mean Nero Samson, Kamen Rider Den-O and the world champion of Tournament Kamen Rider, don't you?"

"He's your friend? The legendary Rider?!" Tendou responded, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I guess." Hao said uneasily. Tendou managed to calm down.

"Den-O _is _who we're looking for... but we've never heard of Nero Samson in our entire lives." Raven pointed out.

"Really? On my world... he's _kind of_ a big deal." Hao replied sheepishly. Suddenly, he found himself having to duck as a white Kivat grazed his shoulder.

"What the--!" Hao exclaimed.

Raven let out a light chuckle: "I apologise, Hao. This is Kivahla. Kivahla, this is Hao Wong. He's going to help us in our resistance."

"Hi." Kivahla's sweet voice greeted. Hao just gave a small sheepish wave. Suddenly, rapid beeping started.

"Hao-kun, my sensors have detected a few reality rips caused by my Reality Splitter machine, the device that probably brought you here. On the far side of the city, a rip was opened a while ago. I'd take a few troops and check it out, but the Princess needs me here. Are you up to the task?" Tendou wondered.

"Tendou, I'm sure Mr. Wong would rather be fully aware of our situation and acquainted before heading out." Raven protested.

Hao put up his hands: "Princess, don't worry about it. I'll do it. Besides, if I run into a few of my friends, they could help us out. Either that or I can take out any potential allies to your uncle."

Reluctantly, Raven nodded: "Ride well, Mr. Wong. My uncle is ruthless. Tendou will patch you up with a communicator, just in case you need help. In the communicator's battery compartment will be a key that gives you access to this base."

"Thanks." Hao responded.

---xxx---

_"You guys with Keitarou?"_

_"Yeah. It's good to see you again, Phoenix."_

_"You too, Ryo. Who's your friend?"_

_"Professor Markus Frantz. Forgive me for saying, but you're already reminding me of a leech at the Academy I have trouble removing."_

_"We're not here to daudle, Frantz. We're here to see what Phoenix has discovered."_

Phoenix pointed at the forest: "I found a massive ball of energy in the woods. But that wasn't the disturbing thing. I could _see _into it."

"You could _see _into it? What did you see?" Professor Ryo Kato wondered.

"A fight." Phoenix replied simply. He led the two Academy professors into the woods where they were immediately greeted by what Phoenix described.

Frantz was intrigued: "Such an amazing thing... but I thought Mikuchi got reports of energy distortions across Hongo Island, Ryo."

Ryo nodded: "Yeah. That was traced to somewhere around here. Let's have a look at this thing."

The two professors moved closer and saw two familiar Riders battling across an unknown plane: Diend & Yu-Ki.

Frantz realised something: "Rally & Takeru told me that neither Joseph Harbinger nor the Ryozakis have returned to their respective dorms for three days."

Phoenix went to look a little closer when suddenly, Raydragoons shot out of the energy sphere at the three.

Phoenix clicked his fingers: "Kivat! Tatsulot!"

Hearing their master's call, Kivat & Tatsulot flew in, dropping the Zanvat Sword into Phoenix's palm. Phoenix went to work against the Raydragoons, forcing them to retreat as swiftly as they escaped, back into the energy orb. Once they were all out of sight, Phoenix turned to the two professors.

"You guys better grab a ferry back to the Academy and tell Keitarou what you've seen. I'll be on standby when he needs my help." Phoenix suggested. Then he was bound at the neck by what appeared to be webbing, which quickly pulled him into the orb of light. Distressed, Kivat & Tatsulot followed after him. Ryo looked at Frantz, who nodded and took off. Ryo was not far behind.

---xxx---

Castle Doran snored as it rested within the forests of Michigan somewhere, awaiting its master's call. Inside, Chazz Leiter and Sha Jien were playing cards, with Kivat Nisei observing.

"Two pairs of fives and nines." Chazz revealed.

Sha Jien smirked in response: "I trump you, my friend. Ten, jack, queen, king and ace. Royal straight flush."

Chazz chuckled: "You sound like Blade's King Rouser."

"Beaten again, I see... partner." Kivat Nisei commented, finding it amusing that Chazz was getting better with human games. Suddenly, Sha Jien's Orga Phone began to ring. He flipped it open and saw an old friend's number come up on the screen.

"It's Keitarou." Sha Jien told Chazz.

"Good. Haven't heard from him in a while. It'd be nice to know what the old dog is doing, Sousou." Chazz replied. This caused Sha Jien to smirk again as he hit the 'CALL' button.

"Hello? Really? That's strange... well, we'll be there as soon as we can. As far as we know, Fake Doran is still operational, so we could use that and Phoenix would still have access to Castle Doran if he requires it. Yeah, we'll do our best. Okay, seeya'!" Sha Jien said, switching off the Phone. He immediately got up from his seat and retrieved the Orga Gear's case from the cupboard.

"What's going on?" Chazz wondered.

"Keitarou needs our help. He wants us to pay him a visit on Hongo Island, so get Fake Doran ready." Sha Jien answered, strapping the Orga Driver to his waist after slotting the Orga Slantzer into the side holster.

Chazz smiled: "Sounds like a new adventure."

"Three years is too long of a wait!" Kivat Nisei agreed.

---xxx---

"Hongo Island is experiencing a lot of instability lately. The academy's professors have been stumped as to why this is... until yesterday. Professors Frantz and Kato did some signature-checking and traced the instability to Saagen City, Michigan. It was a portal... _to another world_." Keitarou explained.

Erik was aghast with shock: "Another world? How is that possible?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but it's interesting, isn't it? When the professors peered into the portal, they found a fight between Kamen Riders taking place. It was between Kamen Riders Yu-Ki and Diend, meaning Joseph Harbinger has entered the other world. Phoenix Leiter was also pulled into the portal." Keitarou replied.

Amanda then thought of something: "I'm guessing Shiro and Kenzaki Ryozaki are in the other world too, considering they disappeared abruptly."

Keitarou nodded: "Augen & Puppy are currently enjoying a much-deserved vacation, so we can't ask them for help. I called you all here today because of this. We need you all to go into the other world and retrieve the other students."

"I'm in." Erik agreed without hesitation. YuKivat placed himself on Erik's shoulder to show he was in as well.

Dax & Amanda stepped forward: "We'll do it too."

_"Us too!"_

The four turned their heads to see Zane, Genki and Chris standing by the doorways.

"I owe you guys... for bringing my fighting spirit back." Chris revealed.

Genki smiled: "I'm a traveller... and this new world awaits."

"The Aozora has become aware of the portals which distort this world. I will go to investigate them." Zane said.

"Students, I will sign you all off on special assignment. I'm uploading the coordinates of the portal to your personal PDAs now." Keitarou offered.

Erik grinned: "Let's Ride."

Then suddenly, the alarm began to ring like hell.

_"Students, there has been a security breach! Repeat: there has been a security breach!"_

Erik turned to Keitarou: "You thinking Oni?"

Keitarou shook his head: "This is a security breach. Since Jyunichi and his Oni Brotherhood are on the island already, they can't be the cause. All the same, go check it out! Go!"

They all went outside, with Genki running at the front. Once outside, they saw Gelnewts overrunning the Academy, fighting various Riders. Daniel Leon's Pack used their final attacks to lay waste to several Gelnewts, while Kamen Riders Trymus & Delete stood ready not too far away.

_Final Attack Ride: Trymus!_

_Final Attack Ride: Delete!_

They planted their charged-up boots into the chests of their adversaries, causing them to blow up. Suddenly, in all the confusion, a bullet grazed Genki's shoulder.

"Ow! What the heck?!" Genki exclaimed, looking towards the origin of the blast.

The perpetrator grinned, holding the smoking gun: "This invasion is a lot of fun. But you still need to die!"

Alpha aimed the Alpha Phone in Single Mode again, firing another shot, but a wall of flames suddenly burst out of the ground, absorbing the blast completely. The flames then died out to reveal Lucifer, staring death at Alpha.

"Who the heck are you?!" Alpha yelled.

"They are the devil's victims... and the devil's victims alone! Henshin!" Lucifer declared, sliding the Akuma Vent Deck into the V-Buckle. Under the veil of a mini-inferno, Lucifer transformed into Kamen Rider Akuma.

Alpha smirked evilly, raising the Alpha Driver to his waist: "That's fine then. We have no problems with you as a victim!"

_Standing By!_

"Henshin."

_Complete!_

The photon streams appeared and Alpha assumed his Rider Form. Erik, Dax, Amanda, Zane & Chris took this as their cue, following after Genki.

"Now, it's time for you to either join us or die!" Alpha threatened, placing the Alpha Mission Memory into the handle of the Autovajin A and sliding it out to reveal the Alpha Edge.

_Ready!_

"The devil is absolute... your threats will only hasten your death!" Lucifer responded, placing a card in the Twin Horn Visor.

_Sword Vent!_

Meanwhile, Erik & the gang continued running towards the docks, when a Gelnewt tackled Chris and exploded, causing Chris to disappear.

"Damn! Where'd he go?" Zane said.

A voice yelled out: "Caine! Komodo! Marufuji! Get your butts moving!"

They saw Raz Hybrid pull up in his RevolGarry, wielding the Trigger Magnum. Gelnewts chased after Erik and his friends, prompting Raz to pull the Trigger Memory from the Double Driver and insert it into the Trigger Magnum.

_Trigger! Maximum Drive!_

"Now, let me count your sins! Trigger Full Burst!" Raz declared, shooting the massive homing blast at the Gelnewts. Each one of them fell to the Trigger Full Burst attack.

"That clinched it. Guys, I'll give you a ride! Professor Mikuchi already sent me the directions." Raz offered. With no time to waste, Erik, Dax, Amanda, Genki & Zane hopped into the large vehicle, which soonafter drove down into the Academy's underground tunnel.

---xxx---

"Ugh... what happened? Where am I?" Chris asked himself as he woke up to the dark & dingy surroundings around him.

_"Same thing that probably happened to me... and as for the place? I have no idea."_

Chris sat up and turned in the direction of the voice. It was a very familiar face, accompanied by two flying golden creatures.

"Holy smokes! You're Phoenix... one of my brother's friends!" Chris recognised.

Phoenix felt blindsided: "Who are you, kid?"

"Chris Triton-James, sir." Chris replied.

"You're Travis' little half-brother, huh? He never talked about you much. But when he did... he always spoke of someone he'd want on his side in a fight." Phoenix explained. This made Chris light up with a grin. Suddenly, Gelnewts began pouring into the space the two Riders occupied.

"Gelnewts. Oh crap." Chris fretted.

Phoenix remained calm: "Don't panic, kid. We can take 'em!"

Kivat flapped over and bit Phoenix's hand.

_Bite!_

The Kivat Belt was summoned. Chris executed his hand motions, summoning the Yujiro Arcle.

"Henshin!" They both cried. Phoenix shattered into Kiva Emperor Form while Chris flashed into Yujiro Grand Mighty Form.

"Zanvat Sword!" Phoenix called, summoning the bat-adorned blade from Tatsulot's mouth. He also summoned the Garuru Saber and began his assault on the enemy. One Gelnewt rushed in, but was quickly taken care of as Phoenix leapt up into a spinning slash to send it staggering back. Two more came from behind and grabbed hold of his arms to restrain him.

_Seigyo Funo Atsui Honoo! Tomadoi wo Yakiharai!  
Kino Mate no Kankaku Wasuresaseru!  
NO ONE EVER KNOWS Boku no Oto! Dokomademo Shinka Suru!  
Mada Shiranai Jibun ga Mezameteku SUPERNOVA!_

The struggling Phoenix saw another two Gelnewts charging in front of him, hoping to take advantage of the situation. Phoenix, however, would not be easily defeated: with one leap up and back his double blades stabbed into one of the Gelnewts, which sent it crashing into the other that followed it. Phoenix continued flying up and over the two footsoldiers that held his arms, forcing them to release Phoenix.

Phoenix landed behind them and performed a tornado slash to both of their heads, sending them to death in a wisp of smoke. More Gelnewts tried their luck, but Phoenix was more than ready for his adversaries. Two Gelnewts lashed out at the same time with their shurikens, only to be stopped as Phoenix grabbed both of their wrists and pulled before slicing through the stacked shurikens with his Zanvat Sword.

Then, quickly grabbing the other arm of one Gelnewt, he tossed both overhead like they were nothing. Another Gelnewt exchanged punches with Phoenix, Phoenix slammed his weapons into the Gelnewt's chest and then its head. One more came in from the side but Phoenix promptly lashed out with a high sideslash that took care of the footsoldier.

"Chou Henshin!" Chris commanded, changing into Trinity Pegasus Form. Noticing the Gelnewts were starting to circle him, Chris decided that it was time to end it quickly. Forcing one lackey towards him, Chris used it to support his weight. He leapt up, using the Gelnewt as a skateboard while he 'grinded' along the heads of the circling footsoldiers.

_Seigyo Funo Atsui Honoo! Tomadoi wo Yakiharai!  
Kino Mate no Kankaku Wasuresaseru!  
NO ONE EVER KNOWS Boku no Oto! Dokomademo Shinka Suru!  
Mada Shiranai Jibun ga Mezameteku SUPERNOVA!_

In one fast spin, he had done all the damage that he needed to do. Then, gliding back down to the floor he nailed the Gelnewt he had used for a skateboard with a fatal shot from his Trinity Pegasus Bowgun. With a few Gelnewts left standing, Chris stood behind Phoenix as the golden Kiva unequipped the Zanvat Wake Up Fuestle from the Zanvat Sword and placed it in Kivat's mouth.

_Wake Up!_

With a mighty swing of the Final Zanvat Slash, the Gelnewts were reduced to absolutely nothing. But their battle was far from over. A silver Kanabo then came from nowhere and struck Phoenix in the chest hard.

"Introductions are in order, my guests. My name is Silvara, Alter-Earth's planetary border control chief, which means any stragglers from the other world are left at my mercy." A silver-armored, white-haired person said. The Kanabo swung back to Silvara's hand. He then cracked it through the roof, causing a silver electrical pulse to crackle over him.

"Henshin!"

His appearance then shapeshifted into that of a Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Silvara.

"Phoenix!" Chris retorted, rushing to Phoenix's aid. Then realising Silvara was about to attack them, Chris stood up. Silvara charged, quick to jump up and bring his Kanabo crashing down. Chris dodged at the last minute, the Kanabo slicing through nothing but weak stone. Chris could then take the advantage and give his opponent a couple of blasts in the back to make him stagger forward.

Silvara managed to ready himself, however, and quickly swung his Kanabo to the left as he turned around. This attack ended up successful. The strike to his guard knocked Chris to the ground, but he was quick to get back on his feet. Silvara held his Kanabo ready to block the incoming blasts from Chris' Bowgun. But Chris had other ideas.

"Chou Henshin!"

Silvara then moved down into a sudden legsweep. Chris' legs were knocked away but he kept himself in the fight, using the momentum to backflip in the air and then slam his right boot into the side of Silvara's head, all before he landed back on the floor again. Silvara stared at his adversary, his teeth gritted. Having enough of the revolution by Chris, Silvara pointed his Kanabo at Chris' feet.

Several groups of Gelnewts suddenly leapt up from the cracks in the stone ground where Chris stood and latched onto him, exploding like grenades and sending him crashing back. As Chris tried to regain verticality, Silvara began to close in on him.

"If I had time for either of you, I'd take great pleasure in obliterating the both of you. But since I have a job to maintain, I guess unconsciousness will have to do." Silvara declared, tossing his Kanabo again and simultaneously knocking both Chris & Phoenix out.

"Look like helpless victims to you, Teruo?" Silvara asked. Kamen Rider Ohja suddenly appeared from the darkness Silvara had come from.

"Yeah. Very much so. But hey, I have my end of a bargain to upkeep. Let's go and take out the biggest threats to Wyklaw's plans." Teruo replied, leaving back into the darkness. Silvara turned and smirked at Phoenix, ripping Kivat from the Kivat Belt and attaching him to the necklace around his own neck, bound by chains. Silvara then left as the bodies of the two unconscious Riders reverted to human form.

---xxx---

Back on Hongo Island, the battle was still even. Professor Mikuchi & Phil Friendly had managed to band together. Their efforts untransformed were impressive, but the Gelnewts just kept coming and coming. The big rhino kaijin that led the Gelnewts against Mikuchi & Phil appeared, bashing the two down to the ground.

"My name is Omega... and your new name will be a corpse number!" The kaijin proclaimed, preparing to stab the two with his horn. His charge was abruptly cut off by what seemed to be a dimension wall. Omega was knocked back as the figure that appeared out of the dimension wall shocked both the Gelnewts and the Academy's inhabitants.

"Who are you?!?" Omega demanded.

"You could say... I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider! Remember that!" Anakin Gates Elias declared, strapping the Decadriver to his waist and taking the Decade card from the RideBooker.

_"Amazing!" _Phil thought as he punched away a pair of Gelnewts and stood by Anakin with the Spider Vent Deck ready.

"Henshin!" Anakin called, dropping the Decade card into the Decadriver.

_Kamen Ride: Decade!_

"Henshin!" Phil followed, inserting the Vent Deck into his V-Buckle. Anakin & Phil became Decade & Spider respectively.

_Sword Vent!_

_Attack Ride: Slash!_

They moved in against Omega and slashed him from all sides. Omega began getting increasingly frustrated and summoned more kaijin from the dimensional rips. These were the stronger Raydragoons, who waylaid into Anakin & Phil hard. Anakin converted his RideBooker to gun mode, but the numbers' gain was too much.

_ON THE ROAD dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o WE'RE ALL TRAVELERS  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo JOURNEY THROUGH THE DECADE_

Thankfully, help was on the way as Kivat Nisei surprised all the Raydragoons from behind. Anakin & Phil looked over to see Chazz & Sha Jien making their entrance. Suddenly, Keitarou jumped into the fray and punched out Omega with a set of brass knuckles. The battle was now even.

"Chazz! Sousou!" Keitarou yelled, regrouping with his old friends.

Sha Jien nodded: "I called Azulana & Kiba. They'll be here as soon as they can!"

"For right now... let's fight these guys!" Kivat Nisei suggested.

"Agreed." Anakin said, placing the Complete Decade card into the K-Touch.

_Kuuga! Agito! Ryuki! Faiz! Blade! Hibiki! Kabuto! Den-O! Kiva!_

_Biting!_

_Standing By!_

"Henshin!" Sha Jien & Chazz commanded at the same time.

_Final Kamen Ride: Decade!_

_Complete!_

Chazz & Sha Jien transformed into Dark Kiva & Orga while Anakin changed into Decade Complete Form. Keitarou readied his hand again for a devastating brass knuckles-aided punch, but suddenly the NEW Den-O Belt & Macheteddy just dropped into his hands. He looked up to see the NEW DenLiner zooming overhead.

"Yo, professor... be part of the show! Teddy's getting kinda' bored!" Dante Kaien yelled from the door of the NEW DenLiner, tossing down the Rider Pass.

Keitarou grinned: "You dodge detention for a week, you sly cat!"

He wrapped the NEW Den-O Belt around his waist: "Henshin!"

_Strike Form!_

Keitarou transformed into Kamen Rider NEW Den-O and looked at his friends.

"Keitarou... simultaneous attack!" Chazz suggested. Keitarou nodded and held his Rider Pass ready.

"Alright!" Phil cheered, retrieving the card that bore his symbol of the spider. Anakin did the same with his Final Attack Ride card.

_Full Charge!_

_Wake Up, 2!!_

_Exceed Charge!_

_Final Attack Ride: Decade!_

_Final Vent!_

Keitarou ran in first, hitting Omega with the Strike Spurt, following by the King Burst End from Chazz. Sha Jien swung his enlarged Orga Slantzer through Omega's body and Phil hit Omega with the Web Vanish. Recovering painfully from all that, he wasn't prepared for Anakin's little icing on the cake. Anakin trapped Omega in his illusion of nine worlds before the ten Heisei Rider symbols placed themselves in front of Omega in a diagonal line. Anakin took to the sky and thrust through the symbols, crushing Omega into the ground with the Unlimited Dimension Kick.

_ON THE ROAD dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o WE'RE ALL TRAVELERS  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo JOURNEY THROUGH THE DECADE_

The illusion faded before Omega burst into the flames of defeat. Knowing the battle was far from over, the Riders spread out and rejoined the fight.

---xxx---

"Where are we? Are you alright, Shiro-niisan?" Kenzaki asked in concern as they looked around at the darkness-felled city around them.

"I'll be fine, Kenzaki-niisan. But as for your first question... I have no clue. This certainly doesn't look like Hongo Island." Shiro replied, stating the obvious.

_"Welcome to Alter-Earth, otherworlders. You'll forgive me for dropping in on you like this... but I just had a little spat with one of your fellow otherworlders. And I'm in the business of rounding up intruders."_

Shiro & Kenzaki, while looking to the source of the voice, found themselves surrounded by Gelnewts. They were soon followed by a well-built man in regal clothing, bearing a crest that looked like a skull with crossbones. The golden sash over his shoulder shined through the darkness.

"Who are you?" Shiro wondered out loud.

The man smirked: "I'm the ruler of this planet. The one feared by all. My way is the only way. My name is King Wyklaw... or as you Riders should know, Kamen Rider Yu-Ki."

Shiro was confused: "What?!"

"Unfortunately for you, otherworlders are not welcome here unless I say so. The Princess shall not be allowed to amass allies. Tie up these Riders from the other world! We'll show the Princess my kingdom doesn't mess around!" Wyklaw ordered his Gelnewt troops. This caused Shiro & Kenzaki to go on the defensive. Wyklaw was shocked when Shiro pulled out his Yu-Ki Belt.

"You... why do you have a Yu-Ki Belt?! It is only bestowed to those with the title of King!" Wyklaw demanded to know, immediately bringing out his own Yu-Ki Belt that he had stolen from his dead brother Argo.

"I am not from this world after all... so why don't you tell me?" Shiro replied, wrapping his Yu-Ki Belt around his waist while he held up his Rider Pass. Wyklaw did the same.

"Henshin!"

_Skull Form!_

_Hijack Form!_

Both transformed into the two forms of Yu-Ki. Wyklaw held his Savage Gasher ready and Shiro did the same.

"Hijack Form is the ultimate form of Kamen Rider Yu-Ki... not even the many kings of this land have achieved it in 2000 years! How could you have accomplished this feat without the three Jokers? A mere human from the other world?!" Wyklaw raged.

Shiro smirked: "You didn't listen to me when I said I was not from this world. Mechanics work a lot differently back on Hongo Island!"

Wyklaw had come to the end of his tether with the small talk: "Gelnewts, capture the other while I deal with this pale imitation!"

On Wyklaw's command, the Gelnewt horde surrounded Kenzaki, who took out his crimson Rider Pass, wrapping the RyuGun-O Belt around his waist.

"Henshin."

_RyuGun Form!_

Kenzaki transformed into RyuGun-O and immediately set upon the Gelnewts with his RyuGun. Kenzaki kicked one in the head and backflip-stomped another before shooting a line of them in the chest. He took out the pass again and placed it over his SetTouch.

_Full Charge!_

The RyuGun charged with energy as Kenzaki took his stance.

"Ore no hissatsu waza... Dragon's Assault!" Kenzaki called, shooting the massive fireball straight through the Gelnewts, reducing them to nothing more than ash.

Meanwhile, Shiro & Wyklaw clashed their Savage Gashers again and again, looking to take the upper hand. Shiro found himself outclassed by the older and wiser Wyklaw, who kicked Shiro's legs out from under him and then roundhouse kicked him in the head. Shiro acted quickly and activated his SetTouch.

_Full Charge!_

"HELL'S FIRE BREAK!"

Shiro's rage brought on his signature attack, but Wyklaw stepped by it nonchalantly and rushed in again, striking Shiro in the chest.

"That's impressive for another world's Yu-Ki! But I'm guessing you don't have _this _in your world..." Wyklaw said, pushing a pad on the side of his belt.

_Clock Up!_

Wyklaw disppeared from sight as it appeared to Shiro, but in reality he was moving at the speed of light. Shiro couldn't defend against this assault and felt a slash strike him directly in the chest as Wyklaw reappeared. Kenzaki went to help his brother up.

_Clock Over!_

"Now then... why don't you both be good boys and surrender?" Wyklaw offered.

_"They're not going anywhere with you!"_

Wyklaw looked past the Ryozaki brothers and saw Hao approaching the scene.

"So... you must be the new aide to Princess Raven that's been rumoured... Kuuga, is it?" Wyklaw guessed. Hao placed his hands on his hips to summon the Kuuga Arcle.

Wyklaw put up a hand to stop him: "We'll fight another time, Kuuga. Just give the Princess a message from me..."

Hao glared at the corrupt King.

"...her time is almost up."

_Clock Up!_

Wyklaw disappeared with the rest of his Gelnewt horde. Hao let the Arcle fade before he approached the Ryozaki brothers, who had reverted to human form. He clasped hands with Kenzaki.

"You came along just in the nick of time." Kenzaki said. Shiro then suddenly fell to one knee. Hao & Kenzaki rushed to help him up, resting him on their shoulders.

"Let's go. The princess would be pleased to have more allies." Hao concluded.

---xxx---

"So... how did you guys get here?" Hao asked the Ryozaki Brothers as they sat around an electric heater.

"We're not too sure. Kenzaki-niisan and I were at Academy Kamen Rider, having just finished our Clock Up class. All of a sudden a black hole rips into the wall and we're sucked into it. Then we find ourselves fighting a bunch of Gelnewts and that other Yu-Ki. What is this place?" Shiro replied.

"This is Alter-Earth. Its a parallel dimension to our own, but it's very different. This world is gripped by a totalitarian kingdom ruling over it. That other Yu-Ki is its king. When I first came to this world, I discovered he had taken it from his niece by killing her father. That niece is Princess Raven, who now heads up the resistance movement to oust him. She enlisted my help because she's been looking for Den-O." Hao explained.

"As in the Tournament World champion?" Kenzaki wondered out loud. Hao confirmed this with a nod.

_"Grandmother said this... walking the same path is just 'comrade'. Walking different paths, but walking them together is 'friend'."_

"Tendou." Hao recognised.

"I see you have amassed more allies, Hao. I'm impressed. Princess Raven's rebellion is starting to look like it can be pulled off successfully." Tendou responded.

"Two ain't enough. You're gonna' need more to overthrow a kingdom." Shiro pointed out.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now we've got to deal with a thief who tried to attack our resistance soldiers earlier." Tendou replied.

Shiro smirked: "Thief, huh? That only sounds like one guy to me, Kenzaki-niisan."

Kenzaki nodded and motioned to Tendou.

"Hmm... something tells me you know our little thief." Tendou said, leading the three from the room towards the cell block, where Princess Raven was already waiting... along with Joseph Harbinger in the cell next to her, bound by his wrists to the wall.

"Yo, Shiro, Kenzaki. Same thing happened to you, huh?" Harbinger greeted.

"Except that we didn't try to steal anything, Joey." Shiro replied coldly.

Raven turned to Hao: "I think introductions are in order, Hao. Who are your friends?"

"Shiro Ryozaki & Kenzaki Ryozaki. Kamen Riders from Earth, currently studying at Academy Kamen Rider. Your prisoner is another student, I think." Hao responded.

"Joseph Harbinger. Known as the 'Kaito' back on Hongo Island and a world-class jackass. He's got a reputation for stealing, but if something comes along that could help with his obtaining of a treasure, he'll have no problems completing that mission. Like helping with your resistance, for starters." Kenzaki continued.

Raven pulled out the Diendriver and pressed it lightly against the bars: "That could be very difficult for your fellow student. We caught him fighting our allies close to a mile outside the Imperial City gates. One of them was critically injured."

"I didn't cause that. I didn't even fire the Diendriver at him." Harbinger protested.

"But think about it, Princess: Harbinger is Kamen Rider Diend, the Rider who can summon other Riders to do his bidding. This summoning technique could help grow the numbers for your operation." Shiro reasoned.

Raven turned back to Harbinger: "If you help us, what is it that you desire in return?"

"Treasure. And I'm sure the enemy also has a lot of treasure for me to obtain." Joey smiled.

"Then we will accommodate you, but be warned: you so much as point your weapon in my soldiers' direction and I will decree the death penalty!" Raven declared, using her Jacorder as a key again to open the cell door. Tendou walked into the cell and released Harbinger from the wall. Raven tossed him the Diendriver.

"That's fine, princess. But may I suggest letting me loose now? I work better when I have a lot of space." Joey replied. Raven motioned to the door behind her and Tendou led Harbinger out. Raven then turned to Hao.

"He seems like a handful, but my instincts tell me he will do the right thing in the end. There is a place I need you to go. Long ago, before Wyklaw's hostile takeover occured, I waited patiently for the day my father was to retire. In the meantime, I had to pick out a prince. His name was Sam. He was honored to be prince. And then the hostile takeover happened and he disappeared, not telling me where he went. I need you to go into the city and seek him out. Being at a bar is his style, no matter how much drinking at his age is harmful. Nonetheless, he could be our greatest ally. Just hand him this note and he'll know what comes next." Raven explained, handing said-note to Hao.

"I'll do my best, princess. You can be sure of that." Hao nodded.

---xxx---

"Did you hear about what went on at Hongo Island?" Trevor 'Puppy' Griffin said, placing a soda down on the table. The newspaper across from him lowered, revealing Augen.

"Professor Mikuchi is leading the academy's Riders into battle against the intruders. He also said he didn't want to ruin our vacation." Augen replied, his eyes not moving from the newspaper.

"But still... going back and helping assures we have an academy to go back to." Puppy reasoned. A commotion behind him caught his attention, as it did Augen, Dogmott and KageDoran. Augen put down his newspaper and took off his sunglasses.

He patted Puppy on the shoulder: "I'll go check it out."

As Augen walked away with KageDoran in close pursuit, Puppy sat down in his own seat, taking a few sips of his soda. His ears then started ringing with a strange noise... but not one which was unfamilar to him.

"Mirror... World..." Puppy recognised as he held his ears, turning towards the golden, metal umbrella stand in front of him. His hand moved towards the Slash Buster hilt in his back pocket, but before he could pull it out, the Mirror Monsters Venosnaker and Evildiver shot out of the reflection, sending him to the ground.

_"Ohja & Raia's beasts?" _Puppy thought to himself before he was blindsided by Metalgelas, Gai's contract monster. Puppy managed to get up and pull out the Slash Buster with Dogmott assuming Yaibuckle form around its master's waist.

"Hen--!" Puppy began to yell, cut off by a big silver club bashing him in the back. He dropped the Slash Buster. In pain, Puppy watched as three figures stepped out of the reflections.

One cracked his neck back: "Time for a rampage, Silvara."

"Remember the deal, Teruo. Let's go, Gamma." Silvara replied. He raised his Kanabo while Teruo thrust forward the Ohja Vent Deck. Gamma opened his Gamma Phone.

_Standing By!_

"Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

_Complete!_

"Henshin!"

The Kanabo cracked the sky, engulfing Silvara in silver energy. Teruo inserted the Ohja deck into his V-Buckle, allowing reflections to come to him. Gamma slotted the Gamma Phone on his Gamma Driver. They transformed into Kamen Riders Silvara, Ohja & Gamma. Gelnewts popped out of the reflections after them. They began to move in for the kill, but KageDoran zoomed across and struck them before they could do damage.

"Were you punks planning on having a party at our expense?" Augen joked. To Puppy's surprise, TKR World champion Nero Samson pulled up the rear, appearing alongside the Academy prefect. His hair was all spiked up with accents of red, meaning the imagin Momotaros was in control.

**"You bastards! Interrupting one's transformation is against the rules! Let's clean them up, dragon-schoolboy!" **M-Nero yelled out, causing the other Taros & Sieg to show themselves.

"King Wyklaw never told us any of this!" Silvara complained.

"Then your so-called King doesn't know our power! We're stronger than he lets on... and we're going to prove it to you! KageDoran!" Augen called. KageDoran flapped over and bit Augen's hand.

_Bite!_

M-Nero wrapped the K-Taros-equipped Den-O Belt around his waist while the tribal tattoos on Augen's waist changed into the Doran Belt.

"Henshin." Augen said, crystallising into Kagemarou.

**"Henshin!" **An exciteable M-Nero yelled, passing over the SetTouch with his Rider Pass.

_Cho-Climax Form!_

M-Nero transformed into the standard Climax Form, but then Sieg became wings in the style of Wing Form's eyes, signalling the completion of Cho-Climax Form.

_"Amazing! I'm gonna' need to go then!" _Puppy thought to himself, picking up the Slash Buster from the floor and diving over Teruo's head. He used his foot to kick Teruo while he was at it. Escaping from Venosnaker, Dogmott changed into his Yaibuckle form and wrapped himself around Puppy's waist.

"Henshin!"

_Yaiva Mark-Two, Activate!_

Puppy transformed into Yaiva, meaning it was now Kamen Riders Den-O, Kagemarou and Yaiva against Ohja, Silvara and Gamma. Teruo smiled under his cobra-like helmet and took his Veno Visor in hand.

"Sic 'em, boys!" Teruo snarled, taking out a card that depicted two magnets colliding.

_Unite Vent!_

Venosnaker merged with Evildiver and Metalgelas to form Genocider, which immediately lunged for the three defending Riders. To dodge the venomous blasts, Puppy, Augen & Nero parted, causing the ground to be melted by the acid. Then the two teams of three paired off.

Teruo went at Nero with all his might, but the TKR World champion was more than ready for him, using the DenGasher to parry the blow and deliver a devastating one of his own. Nero kept up the pace, slashing circles around Teruo and keeping him off-guard. Teruo angrily used a card.

_Final Vent!_

Genocider ripped open a hole in its own chest while Teruo corkscrew kicked Nero towards it, but Nero's wings prevented him from being sucked up into the dark void. Furthermore, it allowed him to take out the Rider Pass.

"Momo-tachi, let's go!" Nero encouraged, passing over the SetTouch again.

_Charge And Up!_

Nero's wings sprouted further as he descended upon Teruo with the Climax Kick, which collided hard with Teruo's chest. Before Nero could take advantage, Teruo escaped into the Mirror World.

Puppy & Gamma rolled over the hill before Puppy bodyslammed Gamma onto his back. With the Slash Buster fully bladed, Puppy unleashed some intense strikes upon his otherworld opponent. He lunged for a stab, but Gamma slapped him away and withdrew the Gamma Phone.

_Single Mode!_

Gamma converted the phone to gun mode and shot at Puppy, who parried the bursts of energy with the Slash Buster.

_Autovajin G, Come Closer!_

Gamma's own personal Autovajin unit waltzed into the battle and blindsided Puppy with his powerful cyborg arms. Gamma ran into the fight, using his Gamma Mission Memory to arm himself with the Gamma Edge, which he sliced into Puppy with. Finding himself outmanned and outgunned, Puppy activated his last resort.

_Hurricane Slash, Ascend!_

Puppy burst into the air, slashing Gamma and Autovajin G while he was at it. The gale's force then propelled Puppy out of the air and straight into Autovajin G's core, destroying it completely with the Hurricane Slash. Gamma flipped his phone open and hit 'ENTER'.

_Exceed Charge!_

Puppy was ready for Gamma's Sparkle Cut G attack, batting the blade upwards with his Slash Buster and then driving his own blade with great force through the Gamma Driver. The Driver dissolved into nothing more than Orphenoch sand while Gamma himself exploded into blue flame before dissolving himself.

Augen & Silvara clashed the God Blade and the Silvery Kanabo, grinding against each other to see who could get the upper hand. The answer to this question would turn out to be neither, as both jumped back and created distance. Augen looked down at the chain-bound Kivat on Silvara's necklace.

"I'm guessing you've come across Kiva then, if you have his henshin device." Augen commented. Silvara mockingly stroked Kivat and then spun the Kanabo around in his hands, catching Augen offguard. Hearing Kiva made Nero turn his head. He laid eyes on Kivat.

"What have you done with Phoenix?" Nero demanded, raising the DenGasher.

Silvara smirked under his helmet: "So those two intruders were your friends? The relish in torturing them will be double now. You'll regret the day your world and Alter-Earth ever became connected. Because now, there's no stopping Wyklaw's reign of terror!"

Silvara then suddenly smashed his Kanabo on the ground, hoping to hit the three Riders with a powerful shockwave, but his blast was cancelled out by the appearance of the RevolGarry.

"What the heck?!" Silvara retorted. The door of the RevolGarry suddenly opened and Raz Hybrid jumped out, firing the Trigger Magnum at Silvara.

"Count your sins." Raz taunted, pointing at Silvara. Erik then jumped over and side-kicked Silvara right in the chest. Nero, Augen, Puppy, Amanda, Dax, Genki & Zane were right there. Erik noticed Kivat around Silvara's neck and ripped the necklace off, freeing Kivat from the bonds. With the Trigger Magnum stuck under Silvara's chin, Raz & Erik brought Silvara to his feet.

"Nero-san!" Kivat cheered, flapping over to the tournament champion. Nero waved lightly and then pointed the DenGasher at Silvara's throat.

"I'm going to ask you one more time... what have you done with Phoenix?" Nero demanded.

Silvara groaned in defeat: "On my ship... in the Alter-Earth. He and one other are imprisoned on the lowest deck. My ship is manned by many Gelnewt soldiers. But good luck fighting King Wyklaw alongside Princess Raven once you end up in my world. His invasion cannot be stopped."

"We'll see about that!" Zane responded, knocking Silvara out cold with the Hunter Knuckle.

Augen stood across from Erik: "Speaking of not wanting to ruin a vacation..."

"Yeah, sorry about that!" Erik said, scratching his head sheepishly. But then he turned to Nero.

"I never thought I'd be able to meet you." Erik revealed.

"Well, I'm right here. And I'm sorry to say being starstruck isn't best right now." Nero replied.

Erik nodded: "You're right. And I think its time we find out how bad everything is."

"He mentioned something called 'Alter-Earth'. Do you know what that is, Erik?" Puppy wondered.

"Professor Mikuchi came to us for help about this problem. It seems Earth has connected with an alternate, but parallel dimension. A couple of students are already there, having been sucked in through portals created from the other side." Erik explained.

Augen pointed to Silvara: "His king's probably prepping an invasion. So if you guys manage to get to his dimension, first thing I'd suggest is making contact with that Princess Raven he mentioned. She may be on an opposing team from this Wyklaw character."

Zane nodded: "Right. We better get going. Oh, by the way, Keitarou could use your help back at the Academy."

"Keitarou's still alive and kicking, huh? Alright! I'm gonna' go help him!" Nero chuckled to himself.

"Good luck." Augen said to Erik, touching fists.

---xxx---

With the trenchcoat Raven had given to him, Hao set out into the dark, murky city to find Raven's former prince. He had popped the collar to make his face less noticeable, but somebody was bound to recognise him from his saving Raven a few hours before. While he did get a few glances, the inhabitants allowed Hao to go about his business. He had appeared at several bars with no luck. They were either abandoned or closed. One bar on the far left of the town was still alight. Hao put two and two together, heading towards the bar. He went inside, popping his collar. A few patrons glared at him, but the majority left him alone. Sitting at the bar, Hao was passed a bottle of beer. He looked down the bar to see who had passed him the glass bottle. The face that he saw completely shocked him.

_"Nero!" _Hao thought to himself, before realising that this was an alternate dimension and this person was possibly Nero's otherworld twin. Nonetheless, Hao couldn't help but approach the man. The guy held up his own beer bottle.

"Cheers." He smiled. Hao awkwardly returned it and clinked the bottles against one another.

"What's your name?" Hao asked.

The guy took a swig from his bottle: "I'm Sam Lunsford. I'm guessing you're the big gun who's been doing some defense work for the Resistance."

"Is that safe for you to be saying out loud?" Hao wondered, surprised by Sam's brashness.

Mockingly looking around, Sam shrugged: "I don't think any of these guys would ever get scared of Wyklaw... they all knew him as a wimp. Raven's grandfather banished him from Imperial City for a reason. And if you're wondering how I know, your commotion with my old friends Alpha & Beta caught my attention."

Hao suddenly got uneasy: "You mind if we talk someplace a little more secure? I don't know if the patrols are around or whatever."

Sam nodded, motioning to the barman. The barman opened the latch at the bar, allowing Sam & Hao to go through. Sam led Hao up the stairs and across some halls before they came to a rusty old door. Sam booted the door in and Hao went inside.

"So... what's your name, kid?" Sam asked.

"Hao Wong. Kamen Rider Kuuga." Hao responded.

Sam nodded: "Kamen Rider. I don't envy you guys. In this world, the fate of Riders is to die. That's why I don't fight so much."

"You're a Kamen Rider?" Hao wondered.

"Yeah. Well, sort of. Back when I was a child, when my relationship with Raven began, my father gave to me a Rider Pass. He said it was to protect what was close to me. Since Wyklaw's hostile takeover, I haven't used it. Because I failed to protect what was important. My father always spoke of the Rider Pass as a legendary weapon, of a legendary warrior. I've tried real hard to live up to the legend, failing badly. Not many of them exist. One of those Passes belongs to the ruler of this planet. Wyklaw has it now. What a farce. That coward should die just for that. But I'm not going to kill him. I doubt whether I'll be able to fight again." Sam explained, pulling the familiar black case from his pocket. It was battered and scratched.

Hao sighed: "Well, this is gonna' be quite difficult then. Raven sent me to find you. Her rebellion is about to begin and she needs your help."

"If she sent for me, then she must think she has a chance to overthrow Wyklaw." Sam thought out loud, clutching the Pass hard.

_"That she does."_

"Tendou!" Hao exclaimed, surprised to see the mechanic at the bar. Tendou pointed past the two, at a creature buzzing through the air. It knocked Hao & Sam down, before finding its way to Tendou's palm. Hao looked up to see that it was a Zecter. Precisely a black-and-gold cross between the Kabuto & Gatack Zecters.

_"What?!" _Hao wondered, as Tendou parted his jacket to reveal a ZECT-type belt.

"Henshin!" Tendou commanded, sliding the Zecter onto the belt.

_HENSHIN! Change, Kuwaga Beetle!_

Tendou's Rider Form was a black version of Kabuto with a different Stag Beetle-based helmet, with red eyes. Hao got back up as Tendou pressed the buttons on top of the Zecter.

_1... 2... 3!_

"Rider... Kick."

_Rider Kick!_

Suddenly, Tendou blasted Hao with the Rider Kick, knocking Hao back onto the floor, surprised.

"Why?!" Hao wondered as he grasped his arm.

Tendou smirked: "I was _never _part of the Princess' rebellion, otherworlder. I've been working an inside job for Wyklaw the entire time. Who do you think set up the machines to bring Riders from your world here? To think Wyklaw would let Raven amass an army of allies to threaten his rule is an unforgivable sin. About ten minutes ago, he gave me the order to silence you for good. But now that the former prince is here... the pleasure in destroying you will be doubled!"

An enraged Hao got up and tried to aim a kick, but Tendou deflected it with his Kunai Gun in Axe mode. He pointed the weapon at Hao while digging his boot in on Hao's gut.

"Hao!" Sam called, rushing in to attack Tendou, but Tendou shot him down. Tendou began an amused chuckle, but it stopped abruptly when he noticed that Sam's wound was not bleeding red blood... it was _green_.

"What... are you?!" Tendou wondered in amazement. Sam looked down at his wound, trying to halt the bleeding. He stood up slowly, not taking his eyes off the treacherous Tendou.

"Damn. In this case..." Sam muttered under his own breath. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Rouse card, causing an Undead Buckle to appear on his waist.

_"The Black Joker!" _Hao thought to himself, recognising the card. Sam swiped the card through the neon green heart emblem.

_Joker!_

Sam transformed into the Black Joker Undead, much to Tendou's horror and Hao's surprise. With a deformed green-bladed black scythe in his claws, the Black Joker Undead used superspeed to clutch Tendou violently by the throat.

**"I'll kill you, traitor!" **Sam vowed, clutching tighter and tighter, forcing Tendou to shoot the Kunai Gun wildly to escape. Sam chased after him, but Tendou had already jumped out of the window and fled. Sam crashed his fist through the wall in frustration before turning back to his human appearance. He went over to help Hao up, who was weary after seeing Sam's monstrous form.

Sam sighed: "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Hao nodded and then used Sam's hand to get to his feet.

"So are you in or out?" Hao asked.

Sam nodded: "I'm in. This revolution... I'm going to be proud when Raven defeats Wyklaw. Plus, I'll be able to destroy that son-of-a-bitch Tendou!"

"Let's go then." Hao concluded, leading Sam from the bar, where a group of Gelnewts were already waiting for them.

_Kamen Ride: Zeronos!_

_Kamen Ride: Gills!_

Two flashing balls of light materialised into Kamen Riders Zeronos & Gills, who began beating on the Gelnewts. Hao & Sam looked to the roof, where Joey Harbinger was standing, Diendriver in hand.

"You two get your asses moving. The sweet old princess just sent out the challenge to Wyklaw. The battle will be happening soon at somewhere called Hawk's Deep." Harbinger explained before he loaded the Diendriver up.

_Attack Ride: Crossattack!_

Zeronos shot the Splendid End attack at his enemy group of Gelnewts while Gills smashed into his own with the Gills Heel Claw. While this was happening, Sam grabbed Hao by the wrist and led him to the alleyway beside the bar. He grabbed at some cloth and whipped it off to reveal a trifecta of motorcycles. Harbinger jumped down to them.

"If everything's going on in Hawk's Deep... then we're going to need transport." Sam smiled, handing a pair of keys each to Hao & Joey.

---xxx---

After arriving in Alter-Earth, Erik, Dax, Amanda, Zane, Genki, Raz, Kivat & YuKivat rushed onto Silvara's pirate ship at the docks, running straight into trouble with some Gelnewt soldiers. Amanda placed her Change Ace in the Asuka Buckle, expanding the red belt around her waist. Dax held his Gargo Vent Deck in front of him, summoning the V-Buckle. Zane punched the Hunter Knuckle against his free hand and Raz inserted the Gaia Memories into the Double Driver. Genki flicked his Henshin Onsa against his foot.

_Biting!_

_Ready!_

"Henshin."

"Genki."

_Turn Up!_

_Fist On!_

_Luna! Trigger!_

Erik, Dax, Amanda, Zane & Raz transformed into Yusei, Gargo, Asuka, Hunter & Double, prepared to fight the hoard of Gelnewts. Genki blazed into his Oni form.

_Waking Up!_

_Final Vent!_

_Pride Slash!_

_Hunter Calibur, Rise Up!_

_Trigger! Maximum Drive!_

_Ongekida! Hibiki Blazing Beat!_

All six Kamen Riders from the Academy attacked, stabbed, punched and kicked their opponents into oblivion with the Dominance Crash Break, Emerald End, Pride Slash, Judgment of the Hunter, Trigger Full Burst and Blazing Beat attacks. They descended to the bottom of the boat, reaching the cells. Phoenix & Chris immediately woke up, alarmed by the sudden appearance of the Academy Riders.

"Thought you could use a little help, Phoenix." Erik grinned as he summoned the Stardust Saber, smashing the heavily-fortified padlocks from the door with Gargo's Sword Vent helping out. Phoenix & Chris walked out of the cell.

"Thanks, guys. Now go home... future prospects for the tournament are no good dead." Phoenix advised, drawing the ire of the Academy Riders.

"You're welcome." Amanda replied, rolling her eyes.

"We can't leave now, man... you need us! We managed to track down Silvara and got him to tell us where Wyklaw's ship was, so if it wasn't for us, you'd be rotting away right now!" Dax followed, trying to convince Phoenix to let them join him.

Phoenix groaned: "If you guys get killed, it's going to be my ass, okay?"

"Good thing we're not going to get killed then." Erik smirked. Then Phoenix turned to Zane.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Zane. How you holding up?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm well, Phoenix, but that's not important right now. We'll have to get you up to speed on the situation. A man named King Wyklaw has been sending these Gelnewt warriors after all Kamen Riders on our world. Some of Earth's Riders are even siding with him. Apparently he's looking to kill someone named Princess Raven. It's been suggested we make contact with this Princess Raven and stop this Wyklaw from causing anymore damage." Zane explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Phoenix concluded, as the group rushed from the ship.

---xxx---

Raven's small rebellion army approached. Wyklaw's massive military powerhouses, accompanied by all manner of creatures such as Worms & Fangire, stormed the opposite side.

"Princess... do you think Hao will make it back with Sam?" Kivahla asked her partner.

"Yes, Kivahla. I don't know what it is... but I have a feeling Hao Wong shall keep his word. He'll be here." Raven replied, raising her battle-ready Jacorder. Her body filled with rage once she saw Wyklaw appear at the front of his army.

"Ah, my niece! Welcome back to Hawk's Deep! I am honoured that you accepted the challenge... but I'm afraid your resistance ends here. Due to my mole..." Wyklaw began, pointing to Tendou. "...I know all your secrets. You have the final Joker card. It shall soon be mine, Princess. Also, Tendou here has provided me with the knowhow to double my army, using these monsters from the other Earth! And knowing my powerful generals, all the Kamen Riders on that planet have fallen! Which means your list of potential allies has faded!"

"Don't count on that, uncle... this resistance is more than enough to take you down! Resistance! Fight for freedom!" Raven yelled, her troops all rushing into battle with her.

"My army! Conquer my last obstacle on the way to absolute domination!" Wyklaw responded, sending his troops on the hunt.

---xxx---

"This is a chance for treasures beyond my wildest dreams... and from another world too!" Harbinger grinned with glee, drawing the Diendriver from his jacket as he watched Raven's army and Wyklaw's army go head to head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Diend card.

_Kamen Ride..._

Harbinger thrust the Diendriver in front of him and pulled the trigger: "Henshin!"

_...Diend!_

Joseph transformed into Kamen Rider Diend and jumped down to join the ensuing chaos.

---xxx---

Back on Hongo Island, Keitarou & his friends had been bolstered by the sudden arrival of Kiba Saame & Azulana Yurai.

"Oh, hey, honey." Keitarou said, nonchalantly greeting his girlfriend as he sliced away another Gelnewt.

"Hey, Keitarou. Hope you don't mind us dropping in." Azulana replied.

Keitarou shook his head: "Not at all."

Kiba held a rifle ready, shooting at anything that didn't look remotely human nor Rider: "I'd transform, but I currently have no belt."

"Good thing I borrowed this then." Keitarou said, holding out the Abyss Vent Deck.

Azulana lightly punched him on the shoulder: "You've been stealing again?"

"We'll deal with that later. First things first. Henshin!" Kiba called, inserting the Vent Deck into his V-Buckle. The reflections of the Abyss suit crashed onto his body, allowing him to reassume the familiar armour.

"I guess you're right." Azulana sighed in defeat, bringing the Hyper Zecter to her side. "Hyper Cast Off!"

_Hyper Cast Off! Change, Hyper Dragonfly!_

The Drake Zecter and Drake Grip were both clipped onto the Freedom Zecter, creating Hyper Drake's weapon.

Sha Jien patted Kiba on the shoulder: "Looks like the band's back together, huh?"

"Yeah. Remind me after this to beat the crap outta' you for introducing your brother to my sister!" Kiba replied sarcastically. The groups of Riders all tensed up when they saw a large horde of Gelnewts coming their way from the sky. Keitarou then noticed that familiar card holograms were following the creatures.

_Final Attack Ride: Makai!_

Every Gelnewt swiftly crashed into the ground, victims of a Clock Up-powered Dimension Burst, courtesy of Dori Nobuya, a.k.a Kamen Rider Makai. He found his way to the floor where he spin-kicked a line of Gelnewts over.

_Final Vent!_

_Maximum Rider Power! Maximum Hyper Hurricane!_

Kiba & Abyssodon crashed into Gelnewts with the Abyss Dive attack, while Azulana's mega-torrent of firepower reduced many Gelnewts to dust. Nobuya continued to batter Gelnewts left, right and centre, until he was left standing face-to-face with Anakin.

"Decade. I want to fight you." Nobuya requested.

Keitarou protested: "Dori-kun! There's no time for that! Those Gelnewts are still on the island!"

"No, it's fine, Keitarou. I've been itching to stop a punk who's overstepped the mark. You guys go and finish off the Gelnewts!" Anakin responded. Keitarou nodded reluctantly, and he led his friends into the bigger battle around them.

"I always thought the second tournament was too far away for me to fight the great Decade!" Nobuya said.

"Well, here's your chance." Anakin replied, pulling the Ryuki card from his RideBooker. Nobuya withdrew a similar card from the MakaiBooker.

_Kamen Ride: Ryuki!_

_Kamen Ride: Ryuga!_

Anakin charged in from one side, and Nobuya from the other. The two Riders exchanged blows, with Anakin trying to block Nobuya's attacks. It wasn't easy: Nobuya was was displaying much more strength and force that Anakin would be used to receiving from any normal opponent. Still, he tried to cope his best, forcing himself to ignore any pain in his limbs.

He attempted to catch Nobuya by surprise by delivering a couple of sudden kicks to the stomach. The Ichigo dormer staggered back but was largely unaffected. He leapt up and over Anakin's head, kicking him in the back as he came back down. Anakin stumbled forward but just about managed to keep his balance.

He turned around, ready for another round. Nobuya moved in, but Anakin quickly sidestepped to avoid him, finishing with a kick to the side that caught Nobuya off-guard. He retaliated with a swift roundhouse kick that clipped Anakin's shoulder. He yelled out, clutching onto his shoulder and breathing heavily through gritted teeth.

"Oh did I hurt you? Sorry about that!" Nobuya taunted him, drawing a card.

_Attack Ride: Sword Vent!_

_"You will be, punk!"_ Anakin thought to himself, drawing a card of his own. _"You will be!" _

_Attack Ride: Sword Vent!_

Nobuya merely ran in and performed a flying slash straight into Decade's chest with the Black Drag Saber, grounding him again. Anakin stood up and pulled out a new card. Nobuya was right there, keeping up.

_Attack Ride: Dragredder!_

_Attack Ride: Dragblacker!_

The two dragon Mirror Monsters were summoned and began attacking each other as the two Riders fought below, clashing the blades of their Drag Sabers over and over again.

_Final Attack Ride: Ryuki!_

_Final Attack Ride: Ryuga!_

Both tried to put down the other with Dragon Rider Kicks, but they ended up cancelling each other out violently, causing both Anakin & Nobuya to revert to their original forms. The Mirror Monsters faded away.

---xxx---

Back on Alter-Earth, Hao & Sam continued riding their motorcycles along to Hawk's Deep. But they were soon not alone, as the RevolGarry pulled up next to them.

"What the hell is that?!" Sam wondered out loud, as Kamen Rider Kiva in Emperor Form opened to hatch to make eye contact with Hao.

"Phoenix!" Hao exclaimed, happy to see his friend in the flesh.

"Where are we going?" Phoenix smiled.

Hao refocused on the path before him: "To save two worlds!"

All of the Riders saw the war happening before them, stopping their vehicles and stepping out. Hao summoned the Arcle to his waist.

"Henshin!"

Hao pressed the sidepad, transforming into Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Mighty Form. Sam looked over to find Tendou standing by, watching the armies fight. While the others joined Raven's army in holding off Wyklaw, the one who had Nero's appearance began to approach Princess Raven's traitor.

"Tendou!" Sam spat with venom. Tendou simply smirked as Sam methodically stalked him.

"Grandmother said this... if you attack the world's treasure which holds the world's heart, then you must be punished." Tendou quoted as the Black Kuwaga Zecter ended up in his hands.

"Sprinkle your blood along with the snowflakes at winter. Henshin!" Tendou called, sliding the Zecter onto his Rider Belt.

_HENSHIN!_

Tendou assumed Kuwaga's Masked Form. He reached down and pulled the horns back.

_Cast Off! Change, Kuwaga Beetle!_

Tendou went into Rider Form. Sam looked over at the battle-armoured Raven, who was still fighting her uncle. Looks like aiding his love would have to wait. Sam pulled out the Black Joker card he had in his possession, summoning the emerald Undead Buckle to his waist. He slid the card through.

_Joker!_

Sam evolved into his most monstrous form. This caused Wyklaw & Raven to both look at Sam in horror.

"But I had the original!" Raven remembered.

"Or so you thought, my genius of a niece!" Wyklaw responded, snapping her back into the battle. With his scythe in hand, Sam moved forward, but Tendou hit the Clock Up pad and slowed time down, allowing himself a few lucky shots on the Undead's body. Sam grew agitated and swiped viscously upwards, cancelling the Clock Up. Tendou spent the next few minutes moving around the floor trying to escape Sam's weapon.

_Rider Kick!_

Tendou desperately tried to lash out with his signature attack, but Sam used his scythe to bat it away and put Tendou on the floor. Sam finally got Tendou where he wanted him and did what he set out to do: kill the traitor. Sam pierced Tendou's gut with the scythe and watched on with satisfaction as the traitor's body stopped moving. Suddenly, Raven & Wyklaw's fight spilled out by Sam and the Undead watched as Raven whipped for her uncle. He spun behind Sam and pushed him into the path of the Jacorder.

_Full Charge!_

Wyklaw smashed the Savage Gasher on the ground and caused Sam to change back into his human form. The real Black Joker card then glided down into the waiting palm of Wyklaw. He retrieved the other Jokers from his pocket.

"The three Jokers... are in my hands! Now is the day I fully control the kingdom of Alter-Earth!" Wyklaw declared.

Raven stepped forward with Kivahla following: "No! This land belongs to my people and the people of King Argo, my father!"

"Hmph! The past is dead, my niece! Your father's legacy is nothing but a sham now that I have the three Jokers, something he failed to accomplish!" Wyklaw replied, inserting the three Jokers into his Rider Pass.

"Just remember... the past does not die quietly. I am Princess Raven, heir to the throne. I am King Argo's daughter. I am Kamen Rider Saga!"

"Pfft... you are _nothing_, my dear princess. And that throne belongs with me. I was the stronger of the brothers of your father and I, therefore I deserved the crown. And here we stand, in the middle of a war, where I take it from you... with no Argo to help you now. With these creatures from the other world, I will rip your head off and use it as my heirloom! With the three Jokers in my posession, the throne is surely mine!"

Wyklaw cracked his whip, latching onto the Rider Pass in his hand, passing it over the SetTouch.

_Hijack Form!_

Wyklaw changed into Yu-Ki Hijack Form, unlike Skull Form before him. Through dastardly means, Wyklaw had achieved what the rightful bloodline before him had failed to do.

"Kivahla." Raven called. The white female Kivat answered the call.

_Bite!_

Kivahla's sweet, gentle voice summoned the Kivahla Belt to Raven's waist.

"Henshin."

Kivahla connected to the belt and Raven transformed into Saga.

---xxx---

"Chou Henshin!" Hao called out, changing into Kuuga Rising Chimera Form. It had the chest of Rising Titan Form, the arms of Rising Pegasus & Rising Dragon Forms and the head of Rising Mighty Form. In this form, he could wield any of the weapons. With both Rising Titan Sword and Rising Pegasus Bowgun in hands, Hao rushed into the fight against Alpha, Alter-Earth's parallel to Faiz.

Hao pulled back the Pegasus Bowgun, landing a direct hit on Alpha's chest, followed by quick slashes from the Titan Sword. His foot blazed and Hao planted the Chimera Kick right into Alpha's belt, causing him to revert to human form in defeat. Harbinger rushed over and swiped the Alpha Driver. Hao looked over and saw Sam being beaten senseless by the Fangire and Imagin. Hao rushed in to defend Sam with several Mighty Kicks that hit the mark.

"It was a mistake to come here..." Sam muttered, looking at the dwindling numbers of Raven's army and seemingly growing numbers of Wyklaw's. "...Raven's throne is lost."

"No! Sam, stop thinking like that! I won't hear those words come from someone Raven whom she has been searching for because he's the only one who can save her!" Hao responded, causing Sam to look at him.

"The Rider Pass in your possession... that's the weapon of the legendary Den-O! You know all about the legend, so I suggest you use it before Wyklaw kills Raven! Sam! You can do it! Embrace the legend... and become it! You can defeat Wyklaw... Den-O!" Hao encouraged. Upon hearing the name of the legendary Rider, Sam nodded his head in seriousness and stood up, face-to-face with Wyklaw again. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his own Rider Pass. He pushed the white button and summoned the Den-O Belt to his waist.

"What?! Den-O?! But that's nothing but a myth!" Wyklaw yelled, flabbergasted. He kicked Raven into the waiting claws of his Fangire allies.

Sam wiped the Undead blood from his mouth, clipping the Den-O Belt together: "When I was young, my father handed me this Pass. He told me of the legend. Den-O was the champion of light... and we all know light pierces the dark, Wyklaw! So prepare for your last battle! Henshin!"

Sam pushed the red button and swiped the Pass over the SetTouch.

_Sword Form!_

"How did you know?" Raven asked Hao.

"My friend in my world has Sam's face... and he's Den-O too. They both were brought by fate to battle, and that battle must be fought!" Hao explained.

Sam struck the pose: _**"I... have arrived!"**_

Enraged, Wyklaw raised the Savage Gasher again and charged for Sam, but the outcasted prince blocked with the DenGasher and thrust his boot violently into Wyklaw's gut. Wyklaw staggered, but he wouldn't be deterred from his campaign. They clashed blades over and over, but Sam still managed to get the upper hand each time. Wyklaw was off of his game, outmatched by his younger opponent. Sam placed the Rider Pass over the SetTouch again.

_Full Charge!_

"My certain-kill attack! Rebellion Version!" Sam yelled. With the DenGasher's blade sparking with energy, Sam charged at Wyklaw with the Extreme Slash ready to strike down the tyrant. Sam hit the mark several times and sent Wyklaw flying.

"Now, uncle... please stop this madness and return my throne to me." Raven requested.

However, Wyklaw was far from beaten: "You do not deserve the throne! Neither did your father! And no living legend is going to stop me from eradicating what's left of your pathetic family tree!"

_Full Charge!_

The Savage Gasher's blade suddenly shot out and pierced Sam in the chest, pinning him on the ground before it returned to the weapon of its fleeing master. Wyklaw took off towards a ruined monument.

"Sam!" Raven cried. She was at her boyfriend's side immediately. Sam de-transformed and revealed he was gushing Undead blood.

"Raven! Take care of Sam... I'll deal with Wyklaw!" Hao concluded, taking off after Raven's tyrant uncle. Wyklaw reached the top of the monument, but Hao was just as fast.

"Chou Henshin!"

Hao assumed Rising Titan Form and clashed his sword with Wyklaw's Savage Gasher. The power of the three Jokers was too much however, and Wyklaw backed Hao up before hitting him with a pair of explosives.

"Why do you care for my lying bitch of a niece anyway, Kuuga?! You aren't from this world! Why get involved in our toilings?! Your efforts are in vain... no one can topple the power of the three Jokers and Hijack Form!" Wyklaw explained. Hao didn't say anything, but his facial expressions indicated his disagreement. Looking all around him, Hao realised he was alone with Wyklaw. No Imagin, Fangire, Worms, etc. in sight. Hao gripped the Kuuga Arcle tightly as he built up dark energy below him. Wyklaw became overcome with this incredible power, unable to move in the whirlwind of darkness.

Hao struck the Kuuga henshin pose: "Then let's see you handle the ultimate darkness! Chou Ultimate Henshin!"

_SPARKING  
Believe your own energy  
SUPER KING  
Get by my hands  
SPARKING  
Now, Open your wing  
SUPER KING  
You can do it  
Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up  
Take it to the top of the world  
SPARKING!!_

Hao's body levitated off the ground. Golden cracks appeared on Hao's suit and spikes rose from his wrists and shoulderpads. The Arcle's gem went black and the buckle turned golden. Kuuga's eyes went black and two extra horns extended on his helmet. The dark whirlwind and the energies it emitted all were absorbed into the Kuuga suit and debris violently hit the ground with a thud. Then the Mighty Anklet equipped to both ankles and evolved the suit further. Hao had evolved to Kuuga's Rising Ultimate Form. Wyklaw was mesmerised by the warrior's devastating power, but he would try to attack anyway.

_Full Charge!_

Wyklaw constructed the Savage Gasher and tried for the Terminate Flash, but Hao took it full on and was still walking with a purpose, shrugging off the attack. His hand was engulfed in black fire as Hao punched forward with Kuuga's Rising Ultimate Punch. Wyklaw was knocked off the monument and right back into the middle of his otherworld horde, who were about to attack the princess and the downed Sam. Raven looked up and saw that Hao was readying for a big attack, so she took out her white Wake Up Fuestle.

_Wake Up!_

Kivahla's command charged up Raven's Jacorder, causing the princess to take a rapier stance before whipping the Imagin & Fangire out of the way. Wyklaw was next as Raven pierced his chest with the Jacorder, hanging him in the air. Wyklaw screamed in pain, but realised there was now no escape.

"Hao, finish it." Raven encouraged. With a slight nod, Hao built up all the energy he could in his kicking leg before he leapt down from the wall. He crushed Wyklaw's chest with the Rising Ultimate Kick and dropped down, wondering what Raven was going to do with her uncle.

"The queen's decree for treason has been given! Death!" Raven declared bitterly, pulling the Jacorder so hard that Wyklaw was killed instantly. Hao reached down to Wyklaw's prone body and took away the Yu-Ki Belt. He walked to Raven, who didn't face him, and gave her the belt, along with the three Joker cards from Wyklaw's Rider Pass.

"Father... it's done."

Portals began to open all around Raven's winning army, used by Harbinger wielding the deceased Tendou's Reality Splitter device. Knowing they were outnumbered, the creatures all turned and ran towards the portals. Most of them escaped and those that didn't met their end by Phoenix's Final Zanvat Slash.

"Sam!" Raven realised. She rushed to his aid and placed the Black Joker card on his chest. With a flash between his human appearance and the Black Joker Undead, Sam's wounds all healed quickly. He stood up and took the Den-O Belt from his waist.

"Princess... it took a long time to say the words I've wanted to say since that day I ran away. I'm sor--!" Sam was cut off by Raven's hand. She kissed him and then gave him a big hug.

"Never say sorry. You were just trying to protect me... as evidenced by your taking the real Black Joker card with you. You could never hurt me, Sam... and I want you by my side as I bring peace back to Alter-Earth." Raven requested. With a loving nod, Sam agreed. They ascended to the top of the monument, where all eyes were on them. Raven raised the Jacorder and the Riders below her cheered.

---xxx---

"I can't thank you enough for bringing stability back to our world." Raven said as she walked with Hao in the garden path, with Kivahla flying close behind.

"It was nothing. Your birthright was being kept from you. I was happy to help. Especially since I ended up in Alter-Earth by accident." Hao replied.

Raven shook her head: "I'm not so sure anymore, Hao. I think it was destiny's play. Destiny brought you here, to save my world. Speaking of which... what is your world like? The other world?"

"Put it this way: you'd have a hard time getting used to it. But you do end up making some great friends." Hao smiled as he answered.

"Could I convince you to stay... so I can treat you and your friends to some luxuries in our world?" Raven offered.

Hao nodded: "After being in the fight of my life, I could use some rest and relaxation."

---xxx---

"All the other Riders have returned to where they came from. It's time I left as well." Hao explained.

"Couldn't I convince you to stay? Our kingdom could use an aide, and the powers of a warrior such as Kuuga. Not to mention you brought my fighting spirit back, kid. Your advice is valuable." Sam inquired hopefully.

Hao shook his head and pointed to the sky: "Grandmother said this: you shouldn't really be away from your home for too long, or you'll get homesick. I'm going home... but I'll never forget what happened here, or the incredible friends I met. You all were wonderful and I enjoyed my time here... well, wartime aside, of course."

Raven smiled: "Remember, my friend... there is always a place for you on our planet. You Riders are always welcome, because we are indebted to you."

"But there's one thing I want to know... what's my otherworld counterpart like?" Sam asked.

"Nero is... a crazy character. But he'll stand up for what's right, he'll protect his friends and he'll sacrifice himself to do so. Not that much different from you." Hao recollected fondly. Suddenly, Joseph Harbinger tripped into him.

"Hey! What the hell: I thought you'd gone already!" Hao alarmed.

"Sorry. Just looking for treasure." Harbinger apologised.

Raven smiled and handed him a treasure chest: "For the road, Diend. Your deeds in our world should be rewarded."

Harbinger gleefully took it: "Thanks! But just so you know, my actions in this world were completely selfish! All I wanted was treasure."

Joseph stepped through the portal. Hao smirked at Raven, knowing Harbinger had just done a horrible job of lying.

Before Hao had the chance to leave, Raven placed something in his hands: "What're you doing giving me the Albino & Navy Jokers?"

"This way... no selfish tyrant like my uncle can ever use their power for evil ever again." Raven explained. Hao then said his final goodbyes and stepped through the portal, with Sam turning off the dimension machine, closing the portal.

"Shame, really. He would've made a brilliant general." Sam said of Hao.

"He was a warrior 'til the end." Kivahla commented.

"So, my king... what now?" Raven asked Sam.

Sam smiled: "I shall end the heirloom that is the Yu-Ki Belt. That shall belong to us as nothing more than a trinket from now on. The new heirloom..."

Sam walked up to the pedestal and placed the Den-O Belt on it.

"...shall be legendary."

---xxx---

Hao stepped back onto his dojo grounds in Shantontown, meeting back up with Mark Mitsukai.

"What happened to you?" Mitsukai asked, wiping soot from Hao's shoulder.

Hao just smiled and laid on his back, exhausted: _"It's a long story..."_

---xxx---

_**A/N: Hey, DJ here. I hoped you enjoyed my second AU gekijoban fanfic! I had this idea for a while when I began Academy and I hope this lived up to your expectations! And I will address a few things that are different. Yes, I know in the original fanfic, Hao Wong was designated as Kamen Rider Agito, but I thought him as Kuuga here would be a nice callback to the fact that Agito is a sequel to Kuuga. Second, the idea for Saga with Kivahla (I'll be using this spelling for this movie) as a henshin device came from the early **_**Decade**_** rumors that Saga was to be female. And with this being AU, it let me toy around with systems and whatnot... translation: it let me totally mess up everything! Hehe. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, and here's a teaser for the next gekijoban fanfic... this time for **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**! Which reminds me... I need to get my butt moving on chapter 18! ^_^**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_**The competition between Riders for places in the second Tournament Kamen Rider are fierce...**_

_"Phil... no..."_

_"Let's end it right here, Harbinger! Diend versus Makai!"_

_**Alliances will be broken... and old hatreds will be revived...**_

_"This is the real you, isn't it? You seem like the old, kind master of advice on the outside, but in reality, you're no better than Frantz!"_

_"The monster inside of me has awoken..."_

_"There is only one destiny I am concerned about, Erik... and our friendship doesn't even factor into it!"_

_**They are all unaware of their part in awakening an ancient evil...**_

_"The Lost One... his prophecy is slowly being fulfilled!"_

_"If your powers are fed to the Lost One... the apocolypse will come."_

_**Some will put aside their differences to fight this evil...**_

_"Friends?"_

_"Always, partner! Henshin!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_**Some will look to claim it's power as their own...**_

_Taiyou! Maximum Drive!_

_Eclipse! Maximum Drive!_

_"What have you done?!"_

_"Solar Break Limit!"_

_"Full Moon Collapse!"_

_**And one Rider... will stand in the way to save the world...**_

_"This power... it feels good... but that's because I've lost myself to it..."_

_"Welcome to the dark... Yusei."_

_**GEKIJOBAN ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER: LOST CHAMPIONS!**_

_**COMING 2010!**_


End file.
